Una fiesta, un resultado
by Lily Klass
Summary: Dos jóvenes cazadores de sombras se conocen gracias a una fiesta que será inolvidable para ambos, porque un nuevo amor a nacido.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestados, el ambiente y los diálogos son de mi creación.

**Summary:**Una fiesta, en la que los sentimientos cobran vida en dos personas desconocidas, que unirán su alma para fundirse en un beso fatal.

**Advertencia:**Este One-Shot contiene una pequeña escena de sexo, no muy explicitas, pero es mejor dejarlo en claro:D.

* * *

><p><strong>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Una fiesta, un resultado"<span>_**

- Isabelle de verdad que no tengo ganas de ir a fiestas ni nada por el estilo…- se excusaba Clary.

- Pero nos vamos a divertir, además Magnus Bane siempre prepara muy buenas fiestas- la chica hizo un puchero mirando a Clary suplicante.

- Está bien, pero tendrás que ayudarme a elegir vestuario.

- No te muevas tanto Clary trato de que tu pelo quede perfecto- le regañaba Isabelle, mientras le daba los últimos toques a los bellos rizos rojos de la chica.

- Lo siento… ¿ya puedo mirarme en el espejo?- le preguntó ansiosa.

- Ya puedes- le respondió Isabelle.

Clary se paró frente al gran espejo que había en el dormitorio de la morena y lo que vió la dejó atónita.

- Increíble- fue lo único que logró decir.

Sus brillantes rizos estaban tomados en un hermoso peinado que dejaban su cara descubierta y sus potentes ojos verdes resaltaban más con el delineador y el rimel negro, sus mejillas eran de un leve tono rosa y sus labios color rojo intenso le daban un aire erótico. Cuando Clary bajó la mirada a su vestuario un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas; lucía un delgado, corto y delicado vestido negro con un escote provocador que dejaba entrever su clavícula y parte de su delantera, llevaba además zapatos negros de un elevadísimo taco de 10 cms.

- Gracias Isabelle, aunque creo que me veo muy mayor- le dijo Clary.

- Esa es la idea chica, mi trabajo es que te veas hermosa- y sonrió con suficiencia.

- Tú también te ves realmente guapa- comentó la chica pelirroja.

- Lo sé, siempre me veo… sexy- dijo la morena mirándose al espejo.

Isabelle vestía una falda muy corta color rosa y un ajustado corsé negro con lentejuelas de colores. Sus labios como siempre de un rojo carmesí, su largo pelo negro caía perfectamente sobre su espalda sin ningún cabello rebelde a la vista, si Isabelle era alta ahora lo era mucho más con sus botas negras de tacón.

Ambas muchachas bajaron elegantemente las escaleras riendo cómplicemente, ocultando las armas que por ser cazadores de sombras debían llevar ante cualquier peligro.

Una música estruendosa y parpadeantes luces multicolores inundaban el lugar, se notaba que la casa antes había estado amueblada, pero el dueño se había encargado de hacer desaparecer éstos para que se convirtiera en una gran pista de baile.

Cuando Clary e Isabelle llegaron a la mansión un hombre delgado y alto les abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué desean?- les preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Venimos a tu fiesta, aquí están las invitaciones- la chica le acercó los rectangulares papeles dorados escritos con letras chillonas.

- Isabelle Lightwood y Clarissa Fray- dijo él mirándolas de pie a cabeza, como inspeccionandolas- sé que son cazadores de sombras así que cuidado con sus…armas- dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa perfecta- mi fiesta es abierta a todo tipo de subterráneos.

- Gracias Magnus por la charla, pero ¿podemos entrar?- preguntó ansiosa y un poco molesta Isabelle.

- Por supuesto, solo tengan un poco de cuidado- y se corrió de la puerta para darles el paso a las chicas.

- Mujeres- suspiro y cuando Clary pasó por su lado le guiñó un ojo, a lo que ésta respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron por un largo y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al centro de la sala que estaba abarrotada de "gente", como bien había dicho Magnus allí se encontraban subterráneos y uno que otro humano que le gustaba el mundo oscuro o quizás era para solo pasarlo bien; en ese momento pasó por el lado de Clary una mujer que tenía la piel de color azul, su pelo negro lo tenía recogido en una coleta y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, la chica pelirroja había quedado un poco en shock hasta que Isabelle la agarró del brazo y la llevó al centro del tumulto de gente.

- No te quedes mirando a los subterráneos, sino quieres tener problemas con ellos- le advirtió la morena que ya bebía un vaso con un líquido verde en su interior.

Entre copa y copa Clary se fue soltando, dejando la timidez de lado y disfrutando al bailar al compás de la música.

- ¡Ese chico guapo te está observando!- le gritó en el oído a Clary para que escuchara por sobre la música.

La pelirroja abrió de mala gana sus ojos y siguió la mirada de Izzy y allí estaba un hermoso chico rubio con sus dorados ojos puestos sobre ella. Clary le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que él le correspondió de igual forma.

- Guapo es quedarse corto- le dijo a Isabelle, riendo de manera maliciosa- iré a la barra, me cansé de bailar- Izzy solo asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba de lo mejor bailando con un subterráneo que tenía el cabello de color azul eléctrico.

Clary sentía correr el sudor por su espalda y por su pecho, sentía la boca seca y ya no daba más del cansancio; se sentó en la barra y suspiró, pidió un licor y se lo bebió todo de un solo trago.

- ¡Salud!- le dijo una voz masculina en su oído.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, el chico se sentó a su lado derecho y pidió un Bourbon.

- Jace Wayland- respondiéndole a la mirada interrogante de la chica.

- Emmm… Clary Fray- respondió ésta un poco nerviosa. A lo que el chico se movió un poco para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y mirarla con sus brillantes ojos.

Jace al igual que Clary estaba un poco sudado y cansado por haber bailado tanto, llevaba la camisa negra pegada a su musculoso torso y su pelo rubio desordenado, lo que le daba un toque sexy según la chica.

- Eres cazadora de sombras ¿cierto?- lo dijo más bien como para asegurarse de que así era.

- Ajá- contestó Clary, bebiendo un poco de Whisky- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Tengo un cierto olfato para descubrirlo- río el rubio guiándole un ojo- estoy bromeando, es sólo que vi la daga que traes en el muslo izquierdo- le dijo al oído.

Clary se sonrojo y bajó la vista hacia su muslo y en realidad él tenía razón, la punta de la filosa hoja se alcanzaba a ver a través del corto vestido negro.

- Que detallista- comento ella.- a lo que debo suponer que…

- Sí, soy cazador de sombras o demonios- la interrumpió y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa- el mejor de todos los tiempos, bueno en realidad el mejor de la ciudad de Brooklyn- dijo dándose aires de importancia-¿pero nunca te había visto?- le preguntó curioso.

- Eso es porque no soy de aquí, pertenezco al instituto de Londres y sólo estoy de vacaciones con una amiga.- de pronto se acordó- Isabelle- dijo y se paró rápidamente para adentrarse al gran alboroto de personas que habían allí, miró hacia todos lados pero le fue imposible ubicarla, quién sabe qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

- No la encontrarás- le afirmó Jace a sus espaldas.

Clary se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su cara a escasos centímetros, pudo ver en detalle su boca y sin saber como ni cuando ambos se estaban besando en aquella estrambótica fiesta. Ella se separó de él solo un poco para poder respirar y volver a la realidad, se quedaron mirando unos instantes para después reírse como unos adolescentes.

- Ven- le dijo Jace que le agarró la mano y la condujo hacia las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios, el rubio abrió la tercera puerta de la izquierda y entraron a una gran estancia.

La chica pelirroja acorraló al chico en la pared y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para luego tirarla al piso, se besaron apasionadamente mientras sus lenguas se conocían lentamente. La mano de él estaba en su muslo cuando encontró la daga la arrojó a la pared del frente, a lo que Clary lanzó una risita, él la tomo en brazos y la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, besándole el cuello, sacándole el vestido y tocando su cuerpo con tanta delicadeza que la hacía estremecer y arquear la espalda por el placer.

Podían sentir el latir de sus corazones y sus respiraciones entrecortadas, podían sentir como se pertenecían al uno al otro- quizás nunca se habían visto pero era como si hubiesen sido amantes desde siempre- pensó Jace.

De pronto el chico cazador de sombras se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de Clary y le acarició la mejilla, luego la besó pero no era un beso ardiente sino más bien tierno, demostrándole el temporal de emociones que sentía dentro de sí.

Lentamente Jace se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella besando cada centímetro de su suave y nívea piel, deteniéndose a besar y lamer sus pezones.

Clary se retorcía de placer, mientras pasaba entre sus dedos los finos cabellos del joven. Éste se separó por unos instantes de la chica para poder desprenderse de su ropa inferior y luego posarse nuevamente sobre el cálido y frágil cuerpo de Clary, ésta lo recibió muy a gusto acercándolo a ella y besando sus hombros.

Él la miro como pidiéndole permiso.

- ¡Hazme tuya de una vez!- le imploró Clarissa.

Jace le respondió con una sonrisa y comenzó a embestirla con delicadeza mientras ella sentía un gran placer y satisfacción. Se besaron ardientemente juntado sus lenguas y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

El cazador de sombras comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, Clary gemía de placer en el oído del rubio y arañaba su espalda dejando pequeños rasguños parecidos a los de un gatito.

Llegaron mutuamente a la máxima culminación del placer. Ambos sudando, cansados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, se quedaron abrazados un momento tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

- Estuvo genial- le comentó Clary. Jace solo sonrío, le sacó un rizo rebelde de la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez- dijo Jace, recogiendo la ropa de ambos del suelo.

- Me voy mañana de vuelta a Londres- susurró ella poniéndose su ropa interior- prosiguió- no creo que sea posible que nos veamos otra vez.

El chico rubio la quedó mirando fijamente y la ayudó a colocarse el vestido, mientras ella abotonaba la camisa de él.

- Entonces me iré contigo- dijo firmemente el cazador.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso emotivo y sexy a la vez.

Cuando se separaron, terminaron de vestirse y arreglarse para luego salir con cautela de la habitación.

Al bajar por la escalera y llegar al último escalón vio a Isabelle en la pared de la derecha, estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

- Isabelle- le llamó Clary. Pensó en la reprimenda que le vendría por parte de ella.

- ¡Clary!, por amor al Ángel, menos mal que estás bien, pensé que te había pasado algo, me preocupé por ti- le contestó la chica alta poniéndose al lado de Clary.

- Pero bueno ya estoy aquí, en perfecto estado- le replicó la joven.

- Muy bien, ahora debemos irnos, tenemos que preparar las cosas para mañana…- decía esto mientras tiraba a la pelirroja del brazo.

Cary trató de protestar pero le fue imposible. Izzy caminaba rápido y no dejaba de hablar.

Sólo una voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Clary!- la llamó él- tu daga- prosiguió.

Isabelle paró en seco, Clary quedó estática y Jace la alcanzó dándole un beso en la palma de su mano y depositando con delicadeza el frío metal.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y le susurro en el oído- búscame, te estaré esperando- y le dio un beso en la boca, para luego salir con una Isabelle que seguía en Shock.

_***FIN***_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado! tarde como tres meses en hacerlo :B la imaginación no me llegaba.¬¬<em>**

**_y bueno me ha salido este One- Shot._**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado y bueno como siempre pedirles los reviews :$... ustedes saben que son fundamental para seguir escribiendo._**

**_Si no les gustó me avisan y lo cambio.!:c_**_**  
><strong>_**_Besos a tods!:3 Ls quier..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestados, el ambiente y los diálogos son de mi creación.

**Summary:**Una fiesta, en la que los sentimientos cobran vida en dos personas desconocidas, que unirán su alma para fundirse en un beso fatal.

* * *

><p><strong>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Una fiesta, un resultado"<span>_**

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Clary había viajado a Brooklyn. Sin duda su vida había cambiado mucho, sus pensamientos solo estaban en el chico que había conocido en aquella fiesta- Jace. Clary soñaba casi todas las noches con él y por más que tratara de dibujarlo en su bloc le era realmente imposible, o sus ojos no reflejaban su alma o su brazo quedaba como una berenjena, siempre había algún detalle fuera de contexto que hacía que el retrato no quedara perfecto.

Solo le quedaba el recuerdo de esa hermosa y perfecta noche en la que se había entregado completamente a él, ella no era una mujer que soliese salir con chicos y mucho menos ser coqueta, era demasiado tímida, es por eso que después de haber pasado casi 1 mes aún se sentía asombrada por lo que había hecho, debía reconocer que él había sido el primer hombre en su vida.

- Clary… ¡Clary!...¡Clary!- le gritó su madre.

- ¿Uh?- respondió ésta levantando los ojos y mirando a Jocelyn.

- Otra vez estas en las nubes- le reprochó.

- Lo siento mamá- le dijo Clary sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hija?, haz estado muy extraña estas últimas semanas- le preguntó una Jocelyn que la miraba escrutadoramente.

- Sólo estoy cansada, ya sabes que estoy por terminar mi carrera… y se me vienen los exámenes finales- le respondió la pelirroja, tomando un vaso de jugo de la mesa.

- Está bien, te creeré- le dijo su madre que no se convencía del todo.

En realidad Jocelyn Fray tenía razón, Clary había estado realmente extraña el último tiempo, se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, no comía mucho y siempre andaba en las nubes.

Tenía que sortear los estudios junto con los entrenamientos. Su madre le había enseñado siempre que tenía que estudiar una carrera, sólo así la dejaría ser cazadora de sombras.

A la edad de 14 años Clary había comenzado a entrenar 2 veces por semana, al principio se le hacía bastante difícil, cada mañana sus músculos le pesaban y le dolían en extremo, trataba de no quejarse porque sabía que ese era su destino.

Por culpa de los continuos entrenamientos Clary no tuvo muchos amigos y menos infancia. Ahora que la chica tenía 20 años, el fruto de tanto entrenamiento era su cuerpo curvilíneo, no era tan alta, pero su pelo rojo le daba un toque coqueto e infantil.

Era un lluvioso día en la gran urbe de Londres, Clary caminaba rápidamente por la acera mientras las gotas de agua caían copiosamente por su chaqueta y su ropa, en una mano llevaba su bolso y en la otra los libros de estudio, que iban medianamente empapados.

La chica iba camino al instituto como hacía todos los días, había salido temprano de la universidad y ahora caminaba deprisa cruzando la calle, sin fijarse en el semáforo que estaba en verde y en el auto que venía a toda velocidad en dirección a ella.

Clary se dio cuenta cuando el vehículo estaba a casi 3 metros de ella, el cuerpo se le paralizó quedándose parada en medio de la calle y ahogó una exclamación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al otro lado de la calle, mientras el hombre que manejaba el vehículo lanzaba improperios y tocaba la bocina.

Clary estaba aún en shock, las gotas de agua caían por sus mejillas y tenía sus puños cerrados en el abrigo de la persona que la había salvado hace unos segundos atrás, cuando pudo reaccionar su mirada se posó en unos hermosos ojos dorados.

- ¿Jace?- dijo en un susurro.

- Por fin te encuentro- le contestó él.

Se separaron un poco para poder incorporarse y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jace mirándola con cara de preocupación.

Clary solo asintió, las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, aún estaba en shock pero la otra parte de su mente, sólo quería abalanzarse sobre los brazos de Jace y aspirar su rico aroma.

Caminaron en dirección al centro, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando se daban una rápida mirada pero no hubo ninguna palabra durante el trayecto.

Entraron a un local que era bastante cómodo y acogedor, se sentaron en una mesa que daba la vista hacia la calle y Clary pudo ver como la gente corría por las calles a buscar un refugio para no mojarse por la lluvia.

-¿Qué se van a servir?- les preguntó un mozo muy bien uniformado.

- Dos cafés- respondió Jace.

Clary voltió a verlo y vio a un chico totalmente diferente al que había conocido en la fiesta, Jace se veía mucho mas guapo con su pelo rubio mojado y pegado a su frente y su suéter negro lo hacía ver más formal y serio.

- No me haz hablado en todo el camino- le dijo él.

- Es que… es que no puedo creer que estés aquí- les respondió Clary un poco nerviosa.

- Tú me dijiste que te buscara y bueno… aquí estoy- dijo esto dando una gran sonrisa.

Clary solo sonrió.

- Siento no haber venido antes, tuve problemas. Iba a ir a buscarte al instituto pero pensé que era un poco inoportuno.

- Aquí están sus cafés- interrumpió el mozo.

Clary tomó la taza entre sus manos para poder volver a la realidad y además para abrigarse un poco.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio si ni siquiera mirarse.

- Lo que pasó en la fiesta… yo…- tartamudeó la chica.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- le interrogó Jace un poco confuso.

- ¡No!, claro que no, es solo que… mi madre no me permitirá estar contigo- le contó una afligida Clary.

Salieron del local y se dieron cuenta que había salido un poco el sol, todo se veía un poco menos gris y triste.

Caminaron en dirección al instituto nuevamente sumidos en ese incómodo silencio.

- Clary yo… te amo, y estoy dispuesto a hablar con tu madre- le dijo un convencido Jace mientras le tomaba las manos a ella y la miraba a sus verdes ojos.

Clary suspiró.

Estaban parados a las afueras del instituto, era parecido al de Brooklyn. Era un gran edificio con diseño victoriano, una multitud de ventanas daba hacia la calle, todas estaban cerradas y con sus correspondientes cortinas de terciopelo. Claramente para los pocos mundanos que pasaban por allí, ese sitio solo era un basural, todo esto era fruto del glamour que utilizaban los Nephilim.

- Hablaré con ella ahora- dijo una no muy convencida Clary, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jace y volteó para ingresar al edificio.

El joven cazador la quedó mirando hasta que ella desapareció por las grandes puertas de madera.

Miró hacía ambas direcciones para asegurarse que ningún curioso mundano estuviese mirando y decidió caminar por la ciudad para luego buscar un hotel donde hospedarse.

Definitivamente fue una mala idea venir- pensó Jace haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seguiré con unos cuantos capítulos más...!xD<br>Asi que al final ya no será un One- Shot.  
>Gracias a todas las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos! solo les pido un review...para saber si les gusto!<br>Besos:3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestados, el ambiente y los diálogos son de mi creación.

**Summary:**Una fiesta, en la que los sentimientos cobran vida en dos personas desconocidas, que unirán su alma para fundirse en un beso fatal.

* * *

><p><strong>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste el cap. lo hice un poco pomposo al final...pero bueno es lo que salió xD DISFRUTEN...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Una fiesta, un resultado*<strong>****

- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto- le dijo una exasperada Jocelyn.

- Mamá, lo amo… como no comprendes- susurró Clary.

Ambas estaban en el salón principal del instituto mirándose fijamente; Clary con miedo y Jocely con rabia.

- ¡No es alguien para ti!- le gritó Jocelyn.

- Dame una razón de porque no es para mí- cuestionó Clary con un deje de valentía.

- ¡Porque no!- respondió su madre mirándola fijamente.

- Pero es un cazador de sombras al igual que tú y yo- le contrarió la chica, estaba tan nerviosa que le constaba hasta respirar.

- No voy a cambiar de opinión Clary- dijo firmemente Jocelyn.

En un arrebato de nerviosismo y desesperación la chica cazadora se sincero aun más.

- Me entregué a él cuando estuve en Brooklyn…- susurró con voz cortada.

Jocelyn se paró del sillón en donde estaba sentada, se dirigió hacia su hija y le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Clary se tocó la mejilla que ahora estaba roja e hinchada.

- ¡Vete a tu cuarto!- le gritó Jocelyn con lágrimas en los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Clary despertó temprano, se levantó calladamente para no despertar a su madre, tomó una ducha, se vistió y cogió su bolso con lo esencial para poder pasar el día, buscó el dinero que tenía guardado y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, que crujieron un poco por lo antiguas que eran y por el peso de Clary, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Jocelyn se tuvo y se acercó a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y abrió la pesada puerta de madera que chirrió un poco al ser abierta.

Al levantar la vista Clary se encontró con un fino automóvil aparcado en la calle continua y un hermoso chico rubio apoyado a un costado de éste.

La pelirroja avanzó hacia él y le dijo:

- Sácame de aquí, por favor- con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

Jace aparcó cerca de una plaza, apagó el motor del vehículo y salieron cogidos de la mano para sentarse en el verde pasto.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados- le dijo Jace, mientras tocaba con suma suavidad la cara de ella.

Clary desvió la vista y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Como nunca era un día soleado bastante caluroso, no se veía ninguna nube que pudiera arruinar el día. La plaza estaba ubicada al centro de todos los almacenes comerciales, era bastante espaciosa y había una considerable cantidad de gente, mas bien de niños que reían, gritaban, comían helado y se tiraban al pasto, mientras sus padres conversaban sentados en las bancas.

Jace y Clary estaban sentados en el pasto, bajo un enorme árbol que les tapaba un poco la luz del sol y estaban apartados de todo el bullicio de los pequeños para poder conversar tranquilamente.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede?- le interrogó el chico.

Clary lo miró fijamente y comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido. Cuando terminó de contarle Jace estaba en shock y solo suspiró.

Se abrazaron y Clary lloró desconsoladamente en su hombro.

- No quiero volver al instituto- susurró entre sollozos.

- Ven conmigo… me estoy quedando en una casa- le ofreció Jace- porque debo reconocer- prosiguió- que los hoteles son paupérrimos aquí en la ciudad- sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la pelirroja quedó con la boca abierta. Jace abrió la puerta y Clary quedó asombrada con lo lujosa que era por dentro.

En realidad era una mansión de típica arquitectura del siglo XVIII, tenía tres pisos y era tan grande que dentro cabían tres campos de fútbol.

- ¿Dónde la conseguise?- le interrogó Clary que aún no salía de su asombro.

- Bueno… digamos que es una herencia familiar, pero a veces es usada para reuniones de Nephilim o de la enclave.

- Es lujosa y hermosa- susurró para sí la chica.

- Mas hermosa eres tú- le dijo bajito al oído y la tomó en brazos.

Subieron al segundo piso y Jace le mostró la habitación donde dormirían.

Esa un lujoso cuarto, bastante expansioso, las paredes eran de color dorado pálido al igual que las cortinas, una enorme cama se hallaba en el centro de la recamara y a un costado había una pequeña mesita que estaba decorada minuciosamente y al centro de ella una larga cajita azul.

Jace se dirigió a la mesita y tomó la cajita, se la pasó a Clary y le dijo:

- Es un pequeño regalo, ábrelo.

La chica cazadora abrió la cajita y se encontró con un hermoso colgante, en su centro un hermoso terciopelo.

- Es como el color de tus ojos- le dijo Clary sonrojándose.

- Es para que me recuerdes- le susurró Jace que le colocó el colgante a la chica- te ves hermosa- prosiguió.

Se besaron tiernamente y se miraron a los ojos.

Ya en la noche Clary estaba en el baño, estaba nerviosa, nunca había dormido con un hombre y que él viera nuevamente su cuerpo era algo que enrojecía la cara de la chica. Además no llevaba ropa adecuada, ya fuese, pijama o alguna camiseta, nunca se imaginó que terminaría la noche con Jace.

Mientras tanto el chico estaba en el lecho semidormido esperando que Clary saliera del baño y pensando en qué haría para que la madre de ésta lo aceptara.

De tanto nerviosismo la pelirroja decidió darse una ducha, quizás así se le quitarían un poco los temblores que tenía en su cuerpo.

Estuvo quince minutos bajo el agua caliente, aspiro y espiro varias veces hasta calmarse, cuando salió de la ducha se envolvió en la gran toalla blanca y procedió a colocarse su ropa interior, de color negro.

Se dijo a si misma que era una fuerte cazadora de sombras, que había sido entrenada para peores situaciones y que era una total tontería ponerse nerviosa, además que amaba a Jace mas que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se dirigió a la gran cama y vio el rostro angelical de su amado que tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus espesas pestañas oro descansaban tranquilamente sobre sus pómulos.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Se acomodó en la cama y se quedó mirando el perfecto sueño del chico.

- No me observes tanto, que me sonrojo- susurró.

La chica dio un pequeño saltito por el susto y sonrió.

- Y yo que pensé que estabas durmiendo- comentó Clary.

- Como me podría dormir, si es la primera vez que dormiré contigo a mi lado, como siempre lo soñé- le dijo Jace dándole una perfecta sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y pudo sentir la penetrante mirada del chico. De pronto se percató de que el topacio que llevaba el colgante emitía un poco de calor sobre su pecho y era como si viviera por cuenta propia.

- Es mágico- dijo el chico, sabiendo el porqué Clary se había quedado callada.

La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con una mirada que nunca había visto en Jace era como de emoción, alegría, lujuria, esperanza, protección y amor mucho amor.

El chico le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró:

- Duerme tranquila mi bello ángel, velaré por tu sueño y cuando despiertes por la mañana aquí estaré esperando verte sonreír.

Clary sonrió y cerró sus ojos ya cansada de todo lo que había vivido durante el día y lo que le esperaba en los días próximos.

- Te amo- alcanzó a decir la chica, mientras se entregaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Te amo mi pequeña- susurró Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido problemiitas.!:'-(<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos.(me di el tiempo de responder cada review)xD**

**y también muchas gracias por su paciencia.  
>Me gustaría que me dijeran... que esperan para los próximo caps.<br>Bye!Besos:3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestados, el ambiente y los diálogos son de mi creación.

**Summary:**Una fiesta, en la que los sentimientos cobran vida en dos personas desconocidas, que unirán su alma para fundirse en un beso fatal.

* * *

><p><strong>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Lo Fatal"<span>_**

_Dichoso el árbol que es apenas sensitivo,_

_y más la piedra dura, porque ésa ya no siente,_

_pues no hay dolor mas grande que el dolor de ser vivo,_

_ni mayor pesadumbre que la vida consciente._

_Ser, y no saber nada, y ser sin tumbo cierto,_

_y el temor de haber sido y un futuro terror..._

_Y el espanto seguro de estar mañana muerto,_

_y sufrir por la vida y por la sombra y por_

_lo que no conocemos y apenas sospechamos,_

_y la carne que tienta con sus frescos racimos,_

_y la tumba que aguarda con sus fúnebres ramos,_

_¡y no saber adónde vamos,_

_ni de dónde venimos!..._

_ ** Rubén Darío.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Una fiesta, un resultado*<strong>_

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Clary se había quedado en la casa de Jace, una vez hace mas de 3 días la chica había ido a hurtadillas al instituto para sacar su ropa y demás cosas que le serían útiles. Se dio cuenta de que su madre no había estado allí, ya que su dormitorio estaba intacto y no había rastros de su perfume en el aire.

Un pequeño beso en la frente, hizo que Clary despertara y comenzara a desperezarse. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Buenos días amor- susurró Jace a su oído.

- Buenos días- respondió Clary y ocultó un bostezo con su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le preguntó pícaramente.

- Estoy preocupada por mi madre- dijo Clary con clara tristeza en el rostro.

Rápidamente se levantó, hurgó entre su bolso hasta encontrar su teléfono, vio la pantalla y se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de su madre.

- Tendré que ir a verla- susurró y marcó el botón verde de llamada: un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… buzón de voz.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jace incorporándose de la cama y parándose al lado de la chica.

- Tengo demasiadas llamadas perdidas de mi madre y ahora no contesta su teléfono.

- Quizás solo está durmiendo amor, es muy temprano- Clary solo miró a Jace no tan convencida de su respuesta.

- Debo ir a verla- contestó rápidamente la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Iré contigo… pero prepararé el desayuno primero- dijo Jace cogiendo sus ropas del suelo.

- No quiero comer nada- contestó Clary- iré a ducharme…- y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

Rápidamente se desvistió sacándose su pijama que solo consistía en un pequeño short y una camiseta de delgados tirantes.

Estuvo 5 minutos bajo el agua caliente y salió envuelta en una toalla blanca.

Jace la esperaba en la habitación, ya duchado y vestido.

- wow! Que cambio tan rápido- comentó Clary con una alegría que no llego a sus ojos.

- Bueno… aproveché el baño del otro dormitorio- sonrió.

La pelirroja se dirigió al closet y eligió una ropa cómoda que consistía en unos pantalones pitillos azules, una polera negra ajustada con el estampado de "I Love London" y sus típicas zapatillas converse negras. Tranquilamente dejó caer la blanca toalla al suelo- Jace inspiró rápidamente- y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

Cuando se volteó pudo ver en sus ojos el deseo y la excitación, Jace solo levantó las manos en modo de disculpa. Clary sonrió, alcanzó su teléfono, su estela, un cuchillo serafín y las llaves de su casa y salieron de la mansión para entrar al auto del chico.

- ¿Al instituto?- preguntó él, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

- Sip- respondió Clary, mientras seguía intentando llamar a su madre, pero nada… entraba el buzón de voz.

Al llegar al instituto un gélido aire invernal los envolvió, el cielo estaba encapotado por grandes nubarrones, el río era un manto triste y gris parecía viejo y sin vida; el instituto tenía la apariencia de un castillo embrujado.

Clary abrió las grandes puertas y se encaminaron a las escaleras con la única fuente de luz en el primer piso que eran velas. Grandes sombras se proyectaban en las paredes pareciendo monstruos al acecho.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Jace presionó el interruptor de la luz y una gran estancia con un pasillo al fondo se dejó ver.

- Podría jurar que todos los institutos son iguales- comentó Jace con un deje de sarcasmo.

Recorrieron el instituto completo y no había rastros de Jocelyn. Cuando la chica cazadora entró al cuarto de su madre, vio el papel tapiz blanco sin ningún diseño y la alfombra peluda perfectamente colocada, sin dudas su madre no había estado allí desde hace mucho, todo estaba claramente igual como hace 2 semanas atrás.

Se volteó para salir de la habitación y vio en un costado del espejo de cuerpo entero, una foto de ella y su madre abrazadas cada una con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Clary recordaba claramente cuando se habían sacado esa foto, era su cumpleaños número 18, Jocelyn había llorado porque su "niña" ahora era toda una mujer, le había regalado un suéter azul con puños verdes que nunca llegó a colocarse- una sonrisa pequeña se poso en los labios de la chica- luego vendría una bolsita negra con un hermoso brazalete de dejes colgando, que Clary en la actualidad llevaba siempre en su mano izquierda. Su madre le había dicho: "este brazalete ha pasado de generación en generación y ahora está en tus manos, úsalo con modestia y responsabilidad" las palabras de su madre la habían hecho temblar y su mirada era fría y calmada.

Agarró la foto, depositó un beso en ella, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Al salir del dormitorio, se dirigió al living y Jace la esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás, cuando la vio se levantó y le dijo:

- ¿Tienes una idea de donde mas puede estar?

- Creo que sí- respondió la pelirroja, sacando las llaves de su pantalón.

Subieron rápidamente al auto y Clary le dio la dirección a Jace… el lugar no quedaba tan lejos del instituto solo a unas cuantas cuadras, era un enorme edificio que la madre de Clary había alquilado al llegar de Idris. Cuando la pequeña chica pelirroja tenía 10 años le preguntó a su madre porqué vivían en el edificio si podían vivir en el instituto, ella le había respondido que así se sentía mas "normal". Clary solo había callado.

Jace le tomo su mano izquierda que descansaba sobre su muslo y se la apretó ligeramente para darle fortaleza. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Al cabo de 15 minutos de trayecto y un tullido tráfico lograron llegar.

- Aquí es- anuncio Clary.

Bajaron rápidamente del coche, las manos de la chica sudaban y no exactamente por el calor ya que hacía un frío glacial.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó Jace que poso una mano en la mejilla de ella.

- Soy una cazadora de sombras, para eso nací- respondió levantando la barbilla de manera orgullosa.

Jace sonrió y poso en su mano un cuchillo serafín.

- Su nombre es Nakir- le susurró al oído.

Entraron cautelosamente por las puertas centrales de vidrio, subieron hasta el tercer piso, una puerta blanca con el número 25 en dorado apareció frente a ellos, Clary puso la llave en el cerrojo y abrió.

- Yo entro primero- dijo Jace que llevaba un cuchillo serafín en la mano.

Claramente la luz había sido cortada pero entraban retazos de claridad por las cortinas desgarradas, a medida que entraba pudo ver el desastre del departamento, la cocina estaba completamente sucia y revuelta, frascos de mayonesa, aceite y sal yacían esparcidas por todo el lugar.

El living era casi el mismo panorama desolador, los sillones habían sido desgarrados ferozmente, la mesa de centro estaba hecha trizas era solo un montón de madera, los floreros estaban quebrados, el agua que contenían desparramada por el suelo y las flores habían desaparecido.

La alfombra era un caos, estaba manchada con algo pegajoso de color verde y azul, estaba mojada además de tener manchitas de sangre y una grande en la esquina.

Y Clary la vio.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó.

El cuerpo de Jocelyn yacía inerte en un rincón de la sala, pero justo a su lado un demonio rapiñador esperaba tranquilo y silencioso.

- ¡Clary, no!- reprochó Jace que corrió para poder detenerla.

Y se desató el caos.

El demonio salió de su escondite para lanzarse sobre Clary pero ésta gracias a su entrenamiento pudo esquivarlo, el demonio cayó sobre su estómago y se volvió a la pared contraria, trepó por ella hasta llegar al techo y lanzarse nuevamente hacia Clary…

- ¡Sansavi!- gritó Jace y del tubo que tenía en su mano un gran cuchillo filoso y transparente salió volando en dirección al rapiñador; le dio en la cola con forma de aguijón y éste cayó nuevamente al suelo dejando una estela de icor viscoso a su paso, 5 segundos bastaron para que rápidamente se empezara a arrastrar sobre sus cientos de pies ganchudos en dirección a la chica. Clary logró estabilizar su respiración y toda su sangre nephilim salió a flote, sacó de su bolsillo el cuchillo serafín que le había dado Jace y gritó:

- ¡Nakir!- el cuchillo transparente y largo como su brazo salió del tubo y ella lo lanzó en dirección a la espalda del demonio. Dio en el punto. Otra gran cantidad de icor salió de la herida y el demonio se retorció- ¡Sanvi!- volvió a exclamar la chica y enterró fuertemente el cuchillo en la cabeza de la bestia que ahora supuraba una oscura sangre viscosa por todo su cuerpo. Jace se colocó al lado de Clary.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó examinándola de pies a cabeza.

- Sí- susurró y suspiró.

El animal intentó moverse y lanzar aguijonazos con su cola, su boca se abrió tan grande que ambos cazadores pudieron ver la fila de pequeños pero mortales colmillos en la parte superior e inferior y una burbuja de sangre explotó en su boca manchando el piso hasta que finalmente desapareció con un "plaff".

- Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba en línea perpendicular hacia la puerta del departamento.

- Pero… mi madre…- respondió ella con voz entrecortada y clara angustia en su rostro.

- Debemos irnos aho…- y la frase quedó inconclusa. Un gran estruendo resonó en la habitación de invitados, pudieron ver a través de la oscuridad como un enorme gigante se asomaba a la puerta y en su mano derecha una gran hacha se asomó por detrás de su pierna.

- ¡Sal!- gritó Jace que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

En una fracción de segundo Clary se encontraba corriendo en dirección hacia la salida, el demonio dio una gran zancada y levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza, Jace agarró la camiseta de la chica y la lanzó fuera de la puerta, ésta se cerró detrás de ella y el hacha golpeó la puerta blanca dejando el arma atascada y con grandes pedazos de astillas cayendo al suelo.

El chico cazador agarró la mano de Clary y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar a la calle dejaron escapar el aire que habían estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Se miraron y Jace la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Ella comenzó a sollozar pero las lágrimas no acudían.

- Tranquila- le susurró- no podemos volver allí, de donde salió ese saldrán más.

- Lo sé… - dijo derrotada y cansada, su estómago vacío estaba teniendo efecto con un claro aletargamiento.

De pronto Jace palpó algo húmedo en el brazo de Clary…

- Estás sangrando.

Ella bajó la mirada y exclamó un- Oh-, él se sacó su estela que estaba en su cinturón y le hizo una iratse, la runa quedó allí como un tatuaje, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos iba desapareciendo y quedó como una marca de agua apenas perceptible. La herida ya no sangraba.

- Volvamos a casa- comentó Jace y se dirigieron tomados de la mano al vehículo, él abrió la puerta del pasajero y la sostuvo para que Clary entrara, luego el dio la vuelta por el frente del auto para sentarse detrás del volante y arrancar el motor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... aquí está el cap. sorry por la demora, espero que les guste... y dejen reviews :$<strong>

**Besos.!:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestados, el ambiente y los diálogos son de mi creación.

**Summary:** Una fiesta, en la que los sentimientos cobran vida en dos personas desconocidas, que unirán su alma para fundirse en un beso fatal.

* * *

><p>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Una fiesta, un resultado*<strong>_

Clary se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana con las rodillas apoyadas sobre su pecho, miraba atentamente la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior sobre la ciudad y que aun estando de día perduraba.

Diminutas gotas caían por el vidrio compitiendo entre ellas hasta llegar al final de la ventana y juntarse con las otras para seguir siendo parte de la tormenta, así se sentía Clary como una pequeña, diminuta y perdida gota, ella sabía que estaba cayendo en un gran abismo y que la muerte de su madre la había afectado demasiado y qué decir, Jocelyn era su única familia y lo más importante, era su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida.

- Una taza de café- dijo Jace en su oído.

- Gracias- respondió la chica, colocando sus manos alrededor del recipiente y aspirando el aroma a café amargo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la ventana.

- No sé, me siento devastada y perdida.

Jace pasó un brazo protector por sobre su hombro y le besó la frente.

- No te dejaré nunca, lo prometo- le declaró el chico.

Clary solo sonrió para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

Dos semanas antes ella había estado sentada en el living de la casa de Jace observando a la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar y pensando si al igual que ella se sentían así de vacíos cuando perdían a alguien importante.

Ahora se encontraba con su precioso novio en un vuelo hacia Brooklyn, el porqué, no lo sabía. Jace solo le había dicho que tenía cosas que resolver y terminar.

De pronto miró a su lado derecho y vio que él la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, ella le respondió con otra sonrisa igual de resplandeciente.

Debía reconocer que con Jace se encontraba completa y el recuerdo de su madre volvió a su mente, las imágenes de su muerte y del demonio rapiñador pasaron nuevamente frente a sus ojos, las alejó con mucho esfuerzo y se prometió que no volvería a llorar, al menos no de tristeza.

Cuando despertó estaba en la habitación de color blanco sin ningún cuadro y mucho menos un reloj, la cama era realmente blanda y acogedora, sábanas negras la cubrían y supo de inmediato donde estaba. La habitación de Jace en el instituto de Brooklyn.

Se paró rápidamente del lecho y se dirigió descalza hacia la puerta, fuera de ella había un gran gato Persa que la miró fijamente, pasó por entre sus piernas y ronroneó.

El felino caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo y Clary decidió seguirlo, paró fuera de la puerta que debía ser de la cocina y empezó a lamerse, la chica abrió la puerta y encontró a Jace sentado en un taburete en la encimera con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Hola bella durmiente- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me quedé dormida? Ni siquiera recuerdo…- preguntó sentándose en un taburete al lado de Jace.

- Bueno digamos que te quedaste dormida en mi hombro y no quise despertarte así que te cargué hacia el auto y luego hacia la cama- esbozó otra sonrisa resplandeciente.

- Uhmmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

- Acabamos de llegar y ¿ya quieres irte amor?- le hablo con sarcasmo.

- No es eso, sólo preguntaba- rió.

- Saldremos en…media hora más, así que prepárate- le anunció mirando el reloj y dando una risita malvada.

- ¿Qué debo ponerme?- le preguntó coqueta.

- Sólo algo casual, será un lugar que sé que te gustará.

Eran las 21:30 y Clary aún no sabía que vestimenta elegir, al final optó por unos jeans pitillos y una polera ajustada de tirantes color blanca, sandalias de taco y un suéter delgado, se maquilló un poco: rímel negro y un gloss rosa en los labios, se dejó el pelo suelto pero se echó un poco de crema para que sus ondas no fueran tan desordenadas y bajó por las escaleras al pasillo.

Jace por otra parte iba vestido completamente de negro y su pelo dorado resaltaba por sobre sus hombros, al ver a Clary sus ojos verdes se volvieron mas oscuros y un brillo posesivo los inundó.

- Listo- dijo ella.

Se encaminaron en dirección al auto y Jace arrancó en dirección al centro de la ciudad para luego doblar en una calle a la derecha y estacionar frente a un local.

- Pandemónium- dijo Clary sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos.

Se unieron a la fila que había a la derecha y un hombre grande y peludo los revisó.

- Pasen- dijo con voz grave.

El alboroto que había dentro era increíble, humanos y subterráneos bailaban al son de la música mientras bebían licores de diferentes colores y aspectos, y uno que otro vaso humeaba.

Jace la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia la barra, al sentarse en los taburetes un hombrecillo con orejas puntiagudas, ojos negros como pozos sin fondo se presentó:

- Me llamo Nek, ¿qué quieren beber?

- Nada por el momento- respondió Jace enarcando una ceja.

El hombrecillo soltó un bufido y se fue al otro extremo de la barra.

- Y bien… me dirás cómo sabes que me gusta este lugar- preguntó Clary con una sonrisa.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

- Izzy… debí suponerlo- replicó Clary.

- Quería sacarte de ese estado deprimente en el que estabas y le pregunté a Isabelle.

- ¿Desde cuando que hablas con ella?- preguntó con asombro.

- Literalmente desde que nos vimos en la fiesta del Brujo- repuso Jace con tranquilidad.

- Hum- comentó Clary.

- Vamos a bailar, esta canción me gusta- le dijo Jace tirando de ella para ir al centro de la gran sala.

A los 10 minutos de estar bailando, sus cuerpos sudaban por el esfuerzo físico y por la gran cantidad de gente en el lugar, en una oportunidad Clary le pegó una patada a una chica que estaba a sus espaldas y ésta la miró como queriendo estrangularla, la pelirroja solo susurró un lo siento.

Ella estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados mientras se movía al compás de la música, de pronto sintió que Jace se había quedado quieto, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que el chico la miraba fijamente con los ojos brillosos y el pelo húmedo cayéndole sobre la frente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Clary un tanto asustada.

Jace se apartó el pelo de la frente y luego se la llevó al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón para sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja, la abrió y la volteó para que Clary pudiera ver el interior. La chica ahogó una exclamación.

- Clarissa Fray, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Jace.

El ruido, la música y las personas habían pasado a un segundo plano, en ese momento solo estaba Jace y Clary en una romántica burbuja. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida y aturdida como para formular una respuesta, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre; por otra parte Jace estaba expectante y nervioso mientras trataba de manejar el temblor de su mano y la perspectiva de una negativa por parte de Clary.

- Sí… quiero- respondió al fin ella.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa seductora y deslizo el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular. El anillo era todo oro puro engarzado con un hermoso y gran diamante transparente al centro que brillaba de manera ostentosa.

- Te amo- susurró Jace y se abrazaron en un fuerte apretón.

Siguieron bailando juntos y moviéndose como un solo cuerpo, entregándose miradas de felicidad y sonriéndose, sabiendo que su futuro juntos sería demasiado hermoso, sin nada que los hiciera sufrir nuevamente.

Cuando vieron que la hora se había pasado demasiado pronto y que ya era muy entrada la madrugada se tomaron un vaso de Whisky y volvieron a la mansión, con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... amm es un poco corto el cap. pero TENÍA que actualizar, ya que había sido muchaaaaa la espera.<br>Creo que tardaré un poquito con el próximo porque aún no lo escribo y sigo pensando como seguir la historia, pero si quieren pueden dar su opinión de que quieren leer en los próximos caps.**

**Espero que les guste..! xD Y muchas pero muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por su inmensa paciencia.  
>Besos!:3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo los tome prestados, el ambiente y los diálogos son de mi creación.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una fiesta, en la que los sentimientos cobran vida en dos personas desconocidas, que unirán su alma para fundirse en un beso fatal.

* * *

><p>Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Una fiesta, un resultado*<strong>_

3:30 de la mañana y Clary se despertó confundida y abrumada, había tenido un sueño no muy agradable y se encontraba agitada. Sintió un leve peso en su dedo anular y recordó que ahora era una mujer casada y que poseía un bello anillo de oro y diamantes.

De pronto una bella pero triste melodía la hizo levantarse de la cama e ir hacia el salón, allí se encontraba Jace, sentado frente al gran piano de cola negro moviendo rápidamente sus manos por las teclas, se veía sumergido en la canción y también en sus pensamientos.

Clay se acercó lentamente a él, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, se sentó a su lado y Jace abrió de golpe los ojos y dejó de tocar.

- Lo siento si te he despertado- dijo él con voz compungida.

- Sigue tocando para mí, por favor.

Él asintió y sus manos se posaron nuevamente sobre las teclas, recorriéndolas con facilidad, siempre manteniendo el ritmo cadencioso, aunque era una canción triste para Clary era una canción realmente hermosa. Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad y estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Jace terminó la canción, cerró la tapa del piano, agarró de la mano a Clary y se fueron al dormitorio.

- ¿Porqué tocabas una canción tan triste?- le preguntó ella cuando ya estaban abrazados bajo las sábanas.

- Tengo miedo de perderte- le susurro él- me volvería loco si te pasara algo malo, no volvería a ser yo mismo si…

Ella lo interrumpió posando dos dedos sobre su boca- no digas esas cosas, ahora estoy contigo y nada me va a pasar.

- Te amo Clarissa y ahora que eres completamente mía podre cuidar para siempre de ti- le prometió él colocando la mano de ella sobre su pecho.

_***Flashback***_

- Te ves realmente hermosa, Clary- le dijo Isabelle mientras buscaba por su desordenada pieza un brazalete de oro.

- Me hubiese gustado que mi madre estuviese aquí- susurro Clary con lágrimas en los ojos.

Isabelle le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y le dijo- sabes que estaría feliz por ti, aunque no le agradaba Jace ella te amaba y si él es tu felicidad, habría aceptado.

- Lo sé, aun así siento vacío pero quiero que todo salga bien con Jace.

Tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Wow! Te ves…guapa, pero ya es hora- comento Simon mirando su reloj.

Cuando Clary llegó al salón, todos se voltearon a verla y aplaudieron cuando entró por el largo pasillo, mientras caminaba su mirada estaba fija en la de Jace que vestía formalmente un traje y con su cabello dorado parecía un ángel, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y se veía más deslumbrante que nunca.

Por otro lado Clary había elegido un vestido más o menos sencillo, era largo y un poco abultado de un bonito satén dorado y su cabello estaba tomado en un complicado moño que dejaba algunos bucles sueltos que le caían elegantemente.

En primera fila se encontraban todos los amigos cercanos empezando por Simon que era el mejor amigo de Clary y ahora novio de Isabelle, que por fin habían dejado sus orgullos de lado y se habían dado una oportunidad. Luego estaba Alec, que era el parabatai de Jace, es decir, casi su hermano aunque no fuera de sangre pero cada uno daría su vida por el otro.

A su lado estaba por primera vez pulcramente vestido Magnus Bane con su pelo de colores y brillantinas y sus ojos de gato divertidos y brillantes mientras miraba de reojo a Alec. También estaba Luke que había sido como su padre durante toda la infancia, para navidad y cumpleaños siempre le daba un obsequio.

Cuando Jocelyn murió al primero que Clary llamó para comunicarle lo que había sucedido fue a Luke, por supuesto él había quedado en shock, y no había tenido contacto con él hasta el día de su boda, pensó que no asistiría, pero allí se encontraba bastante incómodo con su traje sin corbata.

En los asientos continuos se encontraban Celine y Stephen además maryse y Robert y el pequeño Max que tenía sus pequeños ojos demasiados abiertos siguiendo con mucho entusiasmo cada movimiento de Jace.

Todos los demás invitados eran cazadores de sombras con experiencia, que eran conocidos y amigos de su madre y que al momento de saber del deceso de ésta le habían dado su apoyo y consuelo.

Luego de varios minutos de ceremonia llegaba el momento más importante.

- Clarissa Fray, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?- preguntó Jace mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, acepto- dijo Clary y Jace colocó el ostentoso anillo en su dedo anular.

- Jace Wayland, ¿aceptas ser mi esposo?

- Sí, acepto, prometo amarte por siempre.

Se miraron a los ojos y la conexión de ellos fue total, sintieron esa descarga eléctrica que solo se siente cuando estás con la persona correcta, sus corazones latían al unísono y las palabras sobraban.

Isabelle se posicionó entre ellos llevando sobre sus manos un cojín rojo bordado en el cuál estaba la estela con la cual se marcarían las runas de matrimonio y así quedar para siempre unidos.

Luego que finalizaron de hacerse las runas en las muñecas, sellaron toda ceremonia con un beso, en donde se prometieron cuidarse y amarse por el resto de sus vidas.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Ahora que estaban en Roma celebrando su luna de miel Clary se sentía mucho mas tranquila y disfrutaba cada día al máximo con Jace. Por unas semanas se habían alejado de su rol como cazadores para poder descansar y pasear por los numerosos locales, comer en los cómodos "ristoranti"***** de la "città"***** y visitar los hermosos monumentos.

Como se encontraban cerca del Coliseo decidieron ir a visitarlo primero, lo recorrieron completamente por el exterior para apreciar la arquitectura y como el paso de los años lo había hecho más hermoso. El anfiteatro había sido construido por el Emperador Vespasiano y hasta hoy en día era considerado uno de los monumentos más emblemáticos y con más historia de Roma.

Luego mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad se toparon con la "Fontana di Trevi", una hermosa fuente construida en el siglo 18 por Nicola Salvi, era una vista maravillosa con el agua cristalina y las figuras de tritones y caballos alados, por lo tanto se colocaron de espalda a ella y ambos tiraron al mismo tiempo una moneda pidiendo volver a la ciudad y que su amor fuera para siempre.

Caminaron bastantes cuadras, para cuando llegaron al Panteón ya era de noche y observaron el monumento por el exterior, era un edificio clásico que consistía enteramente en la arquitectura Romana con grandes pilares en la parte frontal y una fuente cerca de ella que les permitió sentarse y contemplar la vista del cielo estrellado.

También recorrieron El Foro Romano y el Palatino, además de las catacumbas de San Calixto y San Sebastián, La Piazza di Spagna, La Piazza Navona. Para dejar hasta el final la Basílica De San Pedro del Vaticano, en donde quedaron sobrecogidos por lo ostentoso del monumento, de su enorme fachada y columnas, en el interior era realmente deslumbrante con sus figuras y la cúpula pintada por Miguel Ángel, también era fantástica la gran cantidad de reliquias, estatuas y monumentos que poseía el lugar.

Cuando volvieron al hotel Palazzo Manfredi que era un hotel de 5 estrellas, pequeño y de solo 4 pisos ubicado en "il cuore"***** de Roma a solo unos pasos del Coliseo, por lo tanto tenían una vista mágica y romántica de la antigua ciudad.

Se dispusieron a comer una rica pero sencilla cena a la luz de las velas en el balcón del dormitorio que compartían.

- Ha sido una luna de miel hermosa, Jace- dijo Clary en un susurro y con los ojos llorosos.

- Quería que lo pasaras bien y que por un tiempo te relajaras- contestó él tomando la pequeña mano de ella sobre la mesa.

Hicieron un salud con las copas de champaña y disfrutaron el rico "panna cotta"*****. Esa sería la última noche que pasarían en Roma pues ya habían pasado varias semanas en la ciudad y era tiempo de retornar a Londres.

_**-.2 años después.-**_

Jace y Clary se encontraban sentados en el Trafalgar Square mientras veían a la gente pasar, se daban miradas furtivas y se sonreían, finalmente después de tantas batallas habían podido ganar, su amor era inmenso y muy fuerte, se comprendían a la perfección y la única pelea que habían tenido había sido cuando Jace le dijo a Clary que no iba a permitir que luchara nuevamente con demonios que podían hacerle daño, y ella sacó todo su valor y le dejó bien claro que había nacido cazadora y que él ni nadie le iba a prohibir realizar su trabajo.

Desde esa ocasión jamás habían vuelto a discutir, antes de tomar decisiones importantes siempre le preguntaban al otro, habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro y eran un matrimonio ejemplar. Se amaban y fruto de ese amor había nacido un lindo niño pelirrojo con los ojos dorados de su padre, que se removía en el regazo de Clary mientras miraba con curiosidad lo que acontecía a su alrededor, mientras aplaudía y balbuceaba.

Sus padres estaban dichosos, tenían una vida plena y un bebé hermoso que sería un gran cazador de sombras.

_**.- FIN.-**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ristoranti:<strong> restorante.

***Città:** ciudad.

***Il cuore:** el corazón.

***Panna Cotta:** postre tradicional italiano.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien gente querida, aquí está el final de la historia, espero que les guste tanto como yo al escribirlo y espero que me perdonen por la tan larga demora. :c<strong>

** **Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas las personitas que le dieron review y agregaron esta historia a favoritos...además de la infinita paciencia que tuvieron... sin más que decirles, espero que dejen reviews para saber si les agrado el final.**  
>Y paso a aclarar que esta historia no tiene continuación con el hijo de Jace y Clary. Sorry!<br>Bye!:3 las quiero a todas.!**


End file.
